


他可真是一个奇怪的家伙，不是吗？

by Ziv__L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	他可真是一个奇怪的家伙，不是吗？

He’s a fairly odd guy,isn’t he?

——————

“灿烈哥。”吴世勋又开始说话了，大概是这两个小时里的第94次。

“世勋，你老是说话的话我没有办法画画的。”朴灿烈停下在纸上勾勒，握着笔对世勋的脸比划了一下，“还有表情放松一点，你下巴太用力了，看起来有点歪。”

“我很无聊嘛，虽然你允许我看一下手机但是还是想要说话。不过灿烈哥想要练习人像为什么不去画雕塑？”

吴世勋想拿桌上的零食，被朴灿烈瞪大眼睛看了一眼又乖乖坐回去。

哈，真是一个为艺术较真的灵魂。

“你知道我大概是我们系最受欢迎的Alpha之一，画室里会有很多Omega打扰我，而且，”灿烈换了支笔，“那些雕塑全是卷发，我不喜欢。”

“好吧，不过，”吴世勋最终还是大着胆子拿了零食，打开巧克力的包装塞进嘴里，“我刚刚看见你上次交的的作业被展示出来，还遇见了你的暗恋对象，他新做的卷发好像很可爱。”

朴灿烈的铅笔令人心痛地垂直掉落在地面上。

朴灿烈的暗恋对象ins用户名是beakkie__04，一位在照片里很可爱的男性Omega，就读于本校音乐系，乐队键盘手，喜欢上传练琴的片段和跟朋友的日常。

朴灿烈的作业画的是偶然撞见的用户baekkie__04上传的ins里，他在某张照片的角落弯腰整理裤腿的背影，屁股特别可爱。

朴灿烈担心别人误会自己画那张作业是因为喜欢用户baekkie__06的屁股，虽然某种程度上说事实确实如此，但他仍然不希望有人认为自己是个变态。

朴灿烈决定做点什么。

“我去跟教授讲要把作业拿回来，要是被拒绝了你就见机行事把它拿走。”朴灿烈望了一眼走廊尽头的摄像头，“看样子监控还没有修好，行动应该是安全的。”

朴灿烈只顾着跟吴世勋说话，以至于胸口撞到了一个毛绒绒的脑袋才反应过来自己没有看路。

他不好意思地跟对方道歉，微微低头发现是用户baekkie__04正站在自己面前，一位比照片里更可爱的男性Omega。

朴灿烈再回过神来的时候吴世勋已经溜走了。

“你好，请问你知道朴灿烈在哪个教室吗？我刚刚问了教授，教授说他应该在这边。”  
用户beakkie__04的声音很轻很柔软。

“嗯，事实上，我就是。”

朴灿烈觉得自己太傻了，手指拽住衣袖的布料不知道怎么办才好。

“你好，我是边伯贤，不知道你认不认识我，不过刚刚不小心听见你和你的朋友在讨论要偷走作业，对吗？”

“理论上是这样，不过还没有付诸行动，出于一些个人原因我觉得展示出来不大好，所以......”

“是因为画了我吗？”边伯贤打断他，“那张作业画得很好，为什么要偷走呢？”

“而且，你把我的屁股画得特别可爱。”

朴灿烈努力憋住笑，耳朵却红透了。

“大多数Omega好像会介意，所以我准备把它拿走。你知道的，没有人想被认为是一个擅自画别人屁股的变态。”他谨慎地解释着。

“你们Alpha都这么蠢乎乎的吗？大多数Omega可能介意并不代表我会介意，为什么不亲自问问我呢？”  
说完还插着腰一副质问的模样，维持了两秒又笑起来。

“好了，我还有课，是因为看见了画想要和你打招呼才找过来的。认识你很高兴，再见。”

边伯贤肯定不知道他新弄的栗色卷发有几根发丝会在走路的时候一上一下地起伏，朴灿烈盯着那两几根头发的主人消失不见，突然感到对卷发的偏见被柔软的粉色棉花糖包裹，然后“啵”的一声消失不见。

拿走作业的行动变得没有必要，朴灿烈有些害羞地捂着脸，走到展示作业的地方才发现画已经被拿走了。

一看就是吴世勋的手笔。

“世勋，你现在可以把画拿回来吗，我改变主意了。”

朴灿烈在电话里这么对吴世勋说，惹得吴世勋厌烦地翻了一个白眼。

他跟朴灿烈一起把画挂回去，小心翼翼地确保没有人可以看出来它曾经被拿走过。

“有一点点向左歪，调整一下。”朴灿烈指挥着，惹得吴世勋又翻了一个白眼。

“灿烈哥，你知不知道你很麻烦。”

“对不起哦，不过也是你擅自行动嘛。”朴灿烈退后两步，“差不多......”

“好”字还没说出口就听见有人大吼大叫，吴世勋一转头发现这栋楼最凶的那个警卫正像看犯人一样盯着他们两个，连忙抓住朴灿烈的手腕就跑。

虽然之前也有过类似的情况，不过逃跑一向不是什么好经历。

运气太背了。

他们两个熟练地冲下楼梯穿过走廊，本以为凭借腿长优势能轻松逃脱，却发现警卫怎么也甩不掉。

“门口汇合。”

朴灿烈扔下一句话就向另一个方向跑，吴世勋心里升起一股不好的预感，一回头果然警卫冲着自己来了。

好吧，反正自己当时是被目击手还在画上，背黑锅的事他一个人做全了。

吴世勋冲出教学楼正门正好遇见骑着自行车的朴灿烈以一种很老套的耍帅方式等着自己，他气喘吁吁地跳上自行车后座，顺便拍了朴灿烈肩膀一下。

“感觉我是什么肥皂剧女主角，我们在拍电视剧吗？”

吴世勋的腿晃晃荡荡，害得驾驶技术不大好的朴灿烈硬生生在路上开出几个字母S。

“你给我坐好。”朴灿烈费力地稳住车身，不用想都知道脸上带着恶狠狠的表情，“我不跟你双A恋。”

吴世勋撇着嘴拿出电量告急的手机，又把朴灿烈裤兜里还亮着屏的手机拿出来，像发现了什么不得了的事情一样在后座更不安分地大叫：“baekkie关注了你的ins！”

“什么，你说边伯贤？”

朴灿烈回头去看吴世勋，被后座的弟弟一巴掌打回去让看路，结果两个人你来我往的两秒里自行车准确地冲进来路边的灌木丛，前轮“啪”地一声撞在了树干上。

结实的撞击，两个人以完美的姿势摔倒在地，慌乱之中也不忘守护自己的脸颊。

高大帅气的Alpha拥有的觉悟，满分。

“哥，我左腿骨折了。”

朴灿烈爬起来拍完身上的灰尘的时候吴世勋还在地上瞎叫唤。

听了足足18年吴世勋胡言乱语的朴灿烈自然不会信，他看着吴世勋分明一副四肢健全的模样，有些失笑地蹲下来去揉乱吴世勋的头发。

“快起来，只是皮外伤而已。”

“这么大面积的擦伤，我要去医院消毒，还要吃冰淇凌。”吴世勋挡开朴灿烈的手站起来，像指控罪犯一样指着自己的左腿膝盖。

所谓的大面积擦伤其实只有一点吓人，但是朴灿烈一向对耍赖的吴世勋没有办法，只好被小两岁的弟弟乖乖推着去医院交了挂号费和治疗费。

从医院旁边的冰淇凌店和吴世勋一起拿着冰淇凌出来的时候朴灿烈被拍了肩膀，本来他以为又是吴世勋的恶作剧，却听见身后传来边伯贤的声音。

“又见面了，灿烈。”他说，“可以给我尝一尝冰淇凌吗？”

“当然了，”吴世勋帮着朴灿烈点点头，下一秒手上一沉，冰淇凌就被边伯贤握住咬了一大口。

“很好吃，谢谢你哦......请问你叫？”时年20岁的Omega顿了一下。

“吴世勋。”失去了一大口冰淇凌的吴世勋欲哭无泪。

“谢谢你，世勋。”边伯贤含糊不清地说完，转身去买冰淇凌。

朴灿烈把冰淇凌跟陷入悲伤情绪的弟弟做了交换，吴世勋回头看了看冰淇凌店，突然戳了朴灿烈一下。

“哥，他把三个甜筒叠在一起在吃诶。”

“所以他真的是一个很奇怪的Omega，连我以前都没有想到可以这么吃冰淇凌。”

吴世勋把偷拍的图片放大再放大，多亏前朴灿烈不久换了手机，清晰度还不错，他手指明晃晃地指着边伯贤手里重叠得整齐的三个甜筒，坐在刨冰店的椅子上伸直双腿。

算是冰淇凌的另类补偿。

“不过哥你要跟他聊天了吗？”

吴世勋咬着勺子含糊不清地说，得到了朴灿烈非常苦恼的点头。

“在想要怎么打招呼？”

“你该不是在纠结已经说‘你好’还是‘你好啊‘这种毫无意义的问题吧？”

吴世勋惬意地往嘴里塞了一口刨冰，正好对上朴灿烈更加苦恼的眼神。

“不是，他刚刚问我要了kakao。”

吴世勋看着年长两岁的哥哥低头专心摆弄手机，本着不浪费的原则把另一份刨冰移到了自己面前。

“你在医院附近是因为不舒服吗？”

医院大厅的冷气开得非常过分，边伯贤拉上都暻秀扔给自己的外套，给五分钟之前同意了自己的kakao好友验证就消失了的朴灿烈发去了第一条消息。

“不是我，是世勋跟我骑自行车的时候受了一点伤，我就带他过来了。”

“你呢，生病了吗？”

两条回复几乎是同时发送的。

“友好礼貌的Alpha。”边伯贤心想。

“是哦，声带出了一点问题，过来打封闭。”边伯贤看了一眼还在排队帮自己挂好的都暻秀，决定开一个玩笑。

“你知道只是打封闭的话不行吗，边伯贤。”

“我不喜欢别人叫我边伯贤哦，灿烈。”

“叫小贤不行吗？”

“我是说你应该注意身体的，小贤。”边伯贤似乎能听见大个子Alpha的叹气，“要好好保护声带，你唱歌很好听的。”

好像自己的玩笑真的被相信了，明明声音好好的却骗别人说要打封闭，原来真的会有人上当。

傻乎乎的Alpha。

“那是三年前的事情了。”边伯贤按下发送，“我的声带没有问题，开了个不好笑的玩笑真的很抱歉。”

“今天只是来医院注射抑制剂的。”

来自朴灿烈的回复迟到了整整一分钟。

告诉只见过两次面Alpha发/情期的事情太突兀了吗？  
暻秀还没有回来，边伯贤调整了一下坐姿，看见新的消息笑出了声。

“我猜想你的信息素一定很好闻。”

像是，某种程度的调情。

“你知道吗，我刚刚还在想要是你用很担心的语气问我是不是在没有其他人陪同的情况下来医院了我就头也不回地拉黑你。”

“大多数人都会觉得发/情期的Omega一个人去医院很不放心，天呐，第一次平权运动都过去两百年了。”

边伯贤猜想一定是因为某些不知名的原因，所以自己患上了牛头不对马嘴的病症。

“独自去医院对于任何人来说都是很勇敢的事情，至少我和世勋都必须拉上对方才行，因为打针怕痛。”

迄今为止最会说话的Alpha被自己遇见了，边伯贤心想。

Alpha也可以害怕打针，边伯贤喜欢这个观点。

“不过今天我不是一个人来的，身体太脱力了，有朋友确实要方便一点。你知道暻秀吗？一个盯着你看的时候眼睛有那么大，笑起来嘴巴有一点像桃心的Omega。”

边伯贤在这边比划了一下都暻秀的眼睛大小，姑且当朴灿烈接收到了。

“伯贤，快到你了。”

暻秀在叫自己，边伯贤做贼心虚地把手藏在身后，向他走过去。

“都说了不要老是看手机，对眼睛不好。”

边伯贤半偏着头看护士小姐准备给自己注射，在都暻秀一如既往地唠叨里面兴奋地宣布了大事。

“事出有因，我跟朴灿烈交换了联系方式，刚刚还聊天了。”

针头刺进皮肤里面带来疼痛，边伯贤像是为了缓解不适一样，快速地眨了眨眼睛。

“你是说那个奇怪的Alpha？“

暻秀抱起手臂，露出一个防备的表情，脸上写着“伯贤你再这样下去我总担心你有朝一日会被不可靠的Alpha骗走”。

好吧，自己叙述的版本是朴灿烈作为一个陌生的Alpha在没有取得当事人同意的情况下画了Omega的背影，其中他着重表现了那位Omega的可爱屁股，虽然现在取得了授权。

那幅画被边伯贤拍下来之后现在还在作为最新照片好好地躺在手机相册里，那幅，给暻秀看过照片的画。

这样说起来都暻秀得出“朴灿烈是一个古怪的Alpha”的结论似乎有理有据。

“其实是友好的Alpha。”

边伯贤用力按住护士小姐要求按压好的棉签，带着不知名的炫耀说。

没有什么是能阻止一个Omega对他认定抱有好感的Alpha熟悉起来的。

这两个月来，首先是都暻秀意识到边伯贤沉迷于网络的时间在慢慢延长，然后是乐队成员意识到他们的键盘手兼主唱最近的对于恋爱歌曲编排的提议越来越出乎意料但合适的作风。

“请你听con。”

边伯贤的消息总是会在朴灿烈吃饭的时候刚好进来，朴灿烈任由刚塞进嘴的勺子留在原地，腾出手写回复。

“这次是歌单推荐还是专辑封面截图？”

边伯贤的惯用伎俩。

说请他吃饭最后发给他的要么网络上的美食图片，要么是一段他嚼薯片咔嚓咔嚓的声音。

演唱会的真相是歌曲推荐或者以极其稀少的概率碰上他发来乐队排练的片段。

看电影倒是真的，朴灿烈因为上次的作业被教授夸了好几次有灵气之后有几分不好意思，只能看着边伯贤发过来的时间表叹气。

“没关系，下一次一起就好了。”

错过了好感的Omega的邀请本就懊恼，边伯贤的宽容大度搞得他更不好意思了。

但是，或许是习惯性地宽容大度呢？

朴灿烈甩甩脑袋，把奇怪的想法赶走。

“乐队有表演，下周星期二晚上有时间吗？”

“地点？”

“是一个商演，学校旁边要新开一家酒吧你知道吧？”

记忆里吴世勋提过那么一次。

“到时候见吧，伟大的乐队成员边先生。”

朴灿烈打完回复把勺子从嘴里抽出来，想起期末作业又苦恼地皱起眉头。

“小贤，你知道什么跟夏天有关联的事物吗，最近想作业想得头疼。”

“等一下哦，我找一找。”

最后变成朴灿烈看见边伯贤发过来的图片笑到眼泪直流拍大腿。

其实也没什么，只是上周边伯贤跟朋友去泳池疯玩的照片里面未上传ins的部分。

上传的照片里面是他抱着游泳圈在水面上扑腾，这次发过来的是他以仰泳姿势漂浮在水面上大口呼吸，像一只以外落水的柯基。

“不要因为我发过来的照片而害羞哦，虽然你是一个擅自画别的Omega屁股的坏家伙。”

朴灿烈盯着传输照片之前来自边伯贤的警告，陷入了自己的笑声漩涡。

“你肯定在那边笑了是不是，傻大个我告诉你不许笑。”

“按我们乐队成员的说法，这叫——”

“我是带来夏天的人。”

朴灿烈把那张照片放大来仔仔细细看了一遍，敲下回复。

“因为生日总在立夏吗，表达得很可爱。”

朴灿烈踏进酒吧的时候离演出还有15分钟，边伯贤坐在吧台看着成员一个个调试乐器，喝了口水正在不紧不慢地开嗓。

仔细说起来听边伯贤认真唱歌还是第一次，唱到高音的时候会皱起眉头，喉结不大明显扬起脖子的弧度线条流畅，朴灿烈有些后悔没有带上纸笔。

那样至少可以画个速写。

他跟边伯贤打过招呼，看着边伯贤和乐队的成员玩闹，自己吧台喝了点酒，想起刚成年的吴世勋每次闻见酒味就撇成八字的眉毛一个人又咯咯咯地笑起来。

边伯贤对他招手示意的时候过了不算太久，他刚刚喝完第一杯低度数鸡尾酒，酒保看起来是一个没太睡醒的同龄人，随着音乐晃晃悠悠，朴灿烈正在想或许某一次的作业可以参考一下这个元素，边伯贤就对自己招了手。

他走过去的时候目睹边伯贤踉踉跄跄地同样也走过来，然后向自己张开了双臂。

朴灿烈只来得及同样张开双臂，胸膛就被“咚”地撞了一下，怎么说呢，是很结实的一下。

应该听从前辈的建议好好健身的，朴灿烈有不舒服，因为边伯贤削瘦的下巴磕得他有点疼。

太单薄的身材对Omega来说是好印象吗？

眼下他的腰被边伯贤抱住，力道有加大的趋势，Omega抱住高自己一个头的Alpha死活不松手的画面很具有喜感，朴灿烈觉得开始有些窒息。

“你过来。”

身为乐队主唱的边伯贤嗓门特别大，刺得朴灿烈耳膜受不了，考虑到对方或许现在是个彻头彻尾的醉酒者，他顺从地低下头。

Omega的气息比他想象中的淡，朴灿烈费了很大的力气才勉强从边伯贤带着皂香的香水里面捕捉到很淡很淡的信息素——  
刚刚被阳光照射驱赶出来的棉脂气味。

边伯贤的信息素是棉花的味道。

好像这些也没有那么重要。

一般都说“比命运扼住了咽喉”，可是朴灿烈不一样，他会严肃地告诉你“我被恐慌扼住了咽喉”，然后苦恼地揉乱自己的头发。

就在刚刚低头的时候，边伯贤挣扎着给了他一个亲吻，然后倒在自己怀里不省人事。

是一个跟边伯贤一样优秀的亲吻！  
像热恋的情人一样温柔缠绵，尽管只是在下巴上。

朴灿烈没有时间思考自己的胡茬有没有刮干净，也没有时间思考自己最近瘦下来的下巴是不是没有以前那么柔软，他唯一能确定的是从乐队成员的欢呼声来看边伯贤显然是输了某种游戏。

不过他仍然很恐慌。

这个亲吻应该属于恋人，而不是边伯贤和自己。

朴灿烈满心惆怅地耷拉下来。

这应该是正式约会好几次以后才能出现的亲吻。  
现在边伯贤亲吻了自己，真是让人恐慌。

不过灿烈并没有在恐慌里面被困住很久，因为接下来他又被“不知所措”揪住了精灵耳朵。

边伯贤好像真的太醉了，他在朴灿烈怀里闹腾地嘟嘟囔囔的同时放松了对伟大的地心引力的警惕，整个人都在慢慢地往下滑。

乐队的其他成员手忙脚乱地给都暻秀打电话，剩下的手忙脚乱地帮忙稳住边伯贤。

不知所措的灿烈对不听前辈建议建议的抱歉又更上一层楼，他把边伯贤架着往上提了一下，整个人因为用力涨红了脸，像一根颜色喜庆的电线杆一样笔挺地站直了身体。

最后他连自己是怎么把边伯贤交付给都暻秀又怎么回到宿舍的都不知道，酒精的作用来得有点慢，他只记得边伯贤的那个亲吻，连带着他整个人都天旋地转。

“早上好。”

边伯贤在都暻秀低沉的提醒声里不情不愿地从被窝里伸出脑袋，因为是卷发所以头发乱糟糟的脑袋。

昨天跟乐队的朋友一起又喝多了，虽然他本就不算厉害的酒量只能堪堪容纳半瓶烧酒。

这么一点点酒精当然不至于让他拥有宿醉后的头痛欲裂，困住他的只有睡意。

边伯贤像个小狗狗一样皱眉，撅着嘴巴哼哼唧唧了半天终于战胜了睡魔，“腾”地一下坐直身体。

“昨天把你送回来的那个奇怪的Alpha，哦对我是说叫朴灿烈的那个......”

都暻秀的话让边伯贤把眼睛一下子瞪到了最大。

昨天晚上？

以下是边伯贤先生关于昨晚的回忆清单：

Done——  
1.做好演出准备并且充分开嗓  
2.确保朴灿烈没有放自己鸽子并且按时或提前到场  
3.不要忘词  
4.挑战更高的酒量  
5.醉醺醺输掉酒桌游戏  
6.接受惩罚“走向那个高大英俊的Alpha并且亲他一口”  
7.不知道具体过程不过毫发无伤地回到宿舍

一切都很完美，不过等等？  
高大英俊的Alpha？

边伯贤仔细回忆了两秒。

“小贤？你喝得太醉了。”

低音炮穿过酒气炸响在他的耳边，还有Alpha温和的焦糖信息素，倒是很不寻常的气味。

焦糖信息素让刚刚还理性地回忆着过去的边先生一下子泄了气倒回被窝。

“暻秀，我在喝得酩酊大醉的时候亲了朴灿烈一口！”

“这个我知道，朴灿烈送你回来的时候还说如果你愿意的话想和你一起共进早餐。”都暻秀的用词格外正式，“因为你昨天在他怀里大声朗诵了太多次你今天的早餐食谱，而他正好知道一家不错的早餐店。”

太丢人了，虽然比上一次的“站在桌子上扭着屁股跳舞”要好上不少，不过边伯贤还是“噢”地一声如临大敌一般捂住了脸。

“他说他会在宿舍下面的长椅等你。”都暻秀看了一眼手表，“直到九点为止，你现在还有20分钟。”

边伯贤“腾”地一下再次坐直了身体。

边伯贤终于是在浴室搏斗了一段艰难的时光之后及时跳上了朴灿烈的自行车后座，Alpha好像驾驶技术不是特别好，在路上总是绕着不大明显的S型，虽然有更大一部分原因是边伯贤像在跑车里兜风一样不断不安分地乱动。

抛开这两个因素画面还是足够美丽，长相优越的Alpha和Omega骑车穿行在清晨的校园里，几乎是每一部不管烂不烂俗的青春电影都会拥有的场景。

让人情不自禁地想为他们鼓掌。

早餐时间度过得愉快至极，食物美观可口，用餐对象体贴有礼，更重要的是——  
两个人都心照不宣地没有提及昨天晚上的亲吻。

“不会觉得我很奇怪吗？”

“什么？”

不知道朴灿烈有没有听懂，傻乎乎的Alpha笑得露出了洁白整齐的牙齿。

“你昨天的演唱很好听。”

边伯贤的短信又进来了，朴灿烈没有回复。

这是朴灿烈第三次被困住了，这一次是因为“疑惑”。

说到底，分清“奇怪”这个词在每个语境里面的褒贬含义并不太难，但是也绝不简单。

从小到大关于他自己的“奇怪”言论就错综复杂。  
他偶尔会被指控不太像一个传统意义上的Alpha，打针怕疼，柔软的情绪太多，说话太过礼貌对待Omega还不够坚定。

好像关于边伯贤他听到类似的言论也不少。  
单身的Omega居然和Alpha一起组建乐队，脾气偶尔怪糟糟不够温柔，公开声称自己不喜欢小孩。

更奇怪的是，他居然亲吻了自己。

“边伯贤算是奇怪的Omega吗？”朴灿烈在和吴世勋等待饮料的空隙里面没头没脑地冒出一句。

“确实哦，把三个冰淇淋重在一起吃的Omega我只见过这么一个。”吴世勋了然地点点头，“只是这点出人意料而已，其他的不是都很正常吗？”

“毕竟哥你也是很奇怪的Alpha嘛，允许我当画模的时候玩手机却不允许我吃东西。”吴世勋从店员手里接过饮料，递给朴灿烈一杯的同时露出了月牙眼，笑得很可爱。

头脑聪明的吴世勋永远只说清醒的胡话，朴灿烈很了解这一点。

所以再给吴世勋买块巧克力蛋糕好像不错。

“跟伯贤哥一起喝杯咖啡吧。”吴世勋咬着蛋糕，“有家店的焦糖布丁很不错。”

焦糖布丁确实很不错，美味且甜蜜。

除了朴灿烈目睹边伯贤一直用勺子暴力敲打布丁上那层焦糖脆皮时候的心惊胆战。

让我们设身处地的想一想，当一个人死活不回复你的消息超过24小时又突然约你出来，你应该做的第一件事情是什么？

把他的头拧下来泄愤。

拥有焦糖信息素的朴灿烈先生每看见勺子落下一次就仿佛被千斤重的锤子砸中，他在心里飞快地计算了一下边伯贤的愤怒指数，最后还是决定少受一点心理折磨。

“小贤。”他叫住边伯贤，“故意没有回复你很抱歉，我只是太犹豫了。”

“嗯，不错。”边伯贤满不在乎，“思考是人类的美德，如果不加上逃避就更好了。”

“不是逃避。”朴灿烈叹了一口很沉重的气，“我只是不知道你到底是怎么想的，为什么亲了我却又不表态，这是很糟糕的态度。”

“我也需要想清楚的，因为你是个很奇怪的Alpha不是吗？追求了Omega却在得到亲吻的第二天不理他，这也是很糟糕的态度。”

“我们各打五十大板吧，灿烈。”边伯贤努力地边吃布丁边吐字清晰，“待会儿可以送我回学院吗？我练琴快迟到了。”

这次边伯贤倒是异常地安静，指尖偷偷拉住朴灿烈的衣服，自在地在后座闭上了眼睛假寐。

奇怪的Alpha，我把话都说到这个份上了。

真是看起来就不聪明的样子。

然后看起来就不聪明的灿烈在练习人像的途中被教授逮住了，本以为会挨骂，个子矮小的老头却评价他的作业“拥有年少的清凉感”。

他不好意思地笑笑，然后在和教授道别后解开了手机屏幕，壁纸是那张泳池里的边伯贤。

像落水的小狗狗一样的边伯贤，据说最擅长的泳姿也是狗刨来着。

朴灿烈想起这一点于是大笑起来，脑袋里面突然有什么“嘭”地一身爆炸开来，感觉就像被过度摇晃打开的可乐，二氧化碳有活力地喷发而出。

真是该死的冲动。

他急匆匆地合上线稿刚刚成型的本子重新跳上了自行车，沿着来时的路线迅速返回，然后跑上音乐学院的教学楼一个房间一个房间的寻找，直到站在61号门牌前。

边伯贤在里面练琴，略长的卷发跟着脑袋摇摇晃晃。

他看到边伯贤的纤细后颈和在琴键上跳跃的修长手指，以及自己心中升腾而起的再也不想犹豫的秘密。

好吧，不算秘密。

等到一曲完毕他敲响了门，然后被惊讶地瞪着眼睛的边伯贤一把拉进了房间。

“你要是没话说就真的是个奇怪的Alpha了。”

“是有话要告诉你，虽然我确实是个奇怪的Alpha。”  
朴灿烈笑得没心没肺，一点也没有正经样子，气得边伯贤没好气地盯了他一眼。

“我是奇怪的Alpha，你是奇怪的Omega，这下子扯平了。”

“不要瞪着我，事实就是奇怪的Alpha擅自画了别人的屁股，奇怪的Omega说自己很喜欢。”

“不过我在想，既然你是带来夏天的男孩子，好像也拥有通过亲吻让别人的夏天停止的魔力。”

“都说了不要瞪着我，就是你醉得迷迷糊糊地亲了我一口还在我怀里不断说醉醺醺的胡话，不要以为你只背诵了早餐食谱，你还在那里我怀里大叫‘噢我要亲朴灿烈，他看起来蠢乎乎的又很体贴可靠，我还要跟他约会跟他接吻跟他做爱.......’我是为了不让你丢脸才在现在单独告诉你的。”

边伯贤“噢”地一身又一次如临大敌一般捂住了脸，真是所有醉酒里面最丢脸的一次了。

他听见朴灿烈低沉的声音又一次在自己的耳边炸开。

“所以小贤，你要和我交往吗？”

Alpha认真的时候永远富有魅力，拥有焦糖信息素的朴灿烈先生更是如此。

边伯贤觉得自己现在就该冲上去亲吻他，不是下巴而是脸颊和嘴唇，吻到他们中有一个人的脸颊因为缺氧而变成可爱的粉红色为止。

不过作为一个奇怪的Omega，他故作镇定地拍了拍身边的座椅。

“坐过来吧，让我再弹一首曲子。”

“所以你的意思是。”朴灿烈小心翼翼。

“现在闭嘴，你这个奇怪的Alpha。”  
边伯贤装作很凶的样子。

其实边伯贤知道自己一定会在几分钟后接受告白。

其实边伯贤知道朴灿烈被自己装出来的反应吓了一跳，现在非常具有“我是不是搞砸了”的焦虑。

其实边伯贤知道朴灿烈不大懂古典音乐，也不了解曲目的名称和创作背景，听自己演奏的时候只能惊叹说好听。

果不其然，他刚刚偷瞄了一眼朴灿烈，以差点按错黑键的代价看见了Alpha担心又委屈的表情，还有一点点期待。

这又导致他差点背错了琴谱。

不过没有关系，当音乐停止的时候，他会把朴灿烈的夏天归还给他，然后好好地弥补酒吧里过于轻率的那个亲吻。

说不定他还会很快地和这位美术系的英俊Alpha在床上进行一次愉快的临时标记。

噢不，或许需要一点点更多的时间才会到那一步，在几次有趣而浪漫约会之后。

现在离乐曲结束还有三分钟，离接受告白也是。  
不对，不到三分钟。

想到这里，他更快乐地演奏起来。

FIN


End file.
